Nuvema Town
Nuvema Town is a small, rural town surrounded by trees and overlooks the sea on the south side. This is your hometown in Black and White, and the beginning of your adventures in Unova. It's also the home of the Pokémon researcher, Professor Juniper, who sends a gift containing three starter Pokémon to your house for you and your excited friends to pick from. Bianca chooses the Pokémon weak to your starter, and Cheren picks the starter that has the type-advantage. They're eager to try out their new companions, and challenge you to your first battle in your bedroom; resulting in a total mess which luckily your Mom doesn't seem fussed about. Later, Professor Juniper will hand you all a Pokédex and asks you to travel Unova to help register Pokémon in the region. Before you leave the town, the Xtransceiver and the Town Map are given to you by your Mom to aid you on your quest. She's also the one to see if your Pokémon need healing, as there's no Pokémon Center here. Starters Snivy Lv. 5 Tepig Lv. 5 Oshawott Lv. 5 You can chose from either Tepig, Oshawatt, or Snivy as your starter. Once you make your decision there is NO going back. Trainers Cheren Bianca Starter: Snivy Starter: Tepig Starter: Oshawott Starter: Snivy Starter: Tepig Starter: Oshawott Tepig Level 5 Oshawott Level 5 Snivy Level 5 Oshawott Level 5 Snivy Level 5 Tepig Level 5 Post Game After completing the game, you'll find yourself back at home. Downstairs, your Mom and Looker (disguised as your Mom's twin) welcome you home. Looker asks you to help find the Seven Sages. After accepting his request, he gives you a Super Rod and leaves. Outide, Cheren and Bianca are waiting to discuss events at N's Castle. Bianca explains that by the time she fetched the Striaton City Gym Leaders everything was already over. It also turns out that Ghetsis slipped away from Cheren and Alder when the Shadow Triad created an opening to rescue him. The talk turns to the future; Bianca says that she's heading to Black City/White Forest, and Cheren plans to travel Unova again. Before they leave to start their new quests, Cedric Juniper appears and upgrades the Pokédexs, allowing you to switch to the National Pokédex mode. Trainers After entering the Hall of Fame, speak to Bianca at Professor Juniper's lab. She'll tell you about mass outbreaks of Pokémon. After that, you can battle her every weekend. Bianca Stoutland Level 63 Chandelure Level 63 Musharna Level 63 Mienshao Level 63 Starter: Snivy Starter: Tepig Starter: Oshawott Simisear Level 63 Samurott Level 65 Simipour Level 63 Serperior Level 65 Simisage Level 63 Emboar Level 65 Items Town Map (Mom) TM54 False Swipe (Juniper; when you've seen 25+ Pokémon) TM17 Protect (Juniper; when you've seen 60+ Pokémon) TM10 Hidden Power (Juniper; when you've seen 115+ Pokémon) Super Rod (After completing the main story) Trivia Nuvema Town varies greatly to its anime counterpart. In the anime series, Nuvema Town has a Pokémon Center, various shops and a landing strip. Demographics Nuvema Town has a population of 10. Category:Towns